


All Our Own

by heavenlywoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester has a daughter, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Jessica Moore Lives, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Nurse Jessica Moore, Past Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlywoo/pseuds/heavenlywoo
Summary: Dean Winchester was used to sacrificing himself for others. When he was four, he promised his mother that he would give his life for his younger brother Sam. When he was six, he promised to give Sam everything he ever wanted. When he was sixteen, he promised that his brother would be allowed to go to college. When he was seventeen, he promised the world to his newborn daughter, even if it killed him.
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. character descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and I've never read anything like it. I plan to have fifteen chapters (each chapter title coming from an episode of supernatural) not including the character descriptions and epilogue. 
> 
> Updates should come often because of covid-19 shutting down my school until next month.
> 
> Please stay safe yall.
> 
> ps. the work title is from one of my favorite Radio Company songs

Dean Winchester Age 22 . Dean is a young, single dad. He works 3-4 jobs a week in order to ensure the comfort and happiness of his daughter, Annie (5). Annie’s mother, Bela, gave custody to Dean after she was born. Despite the strong support system Dean has from his adoptive parents, Bobby and Ellen, he refuses any financial help, essentially on the path to working himself to death. 

Annie Winchester: Born 5 years ago as Mary Anne Samantha Winchester, Annie, Dean’s daughter, is an adventurous lass who spends her days outside of her kindergarten class with her Grandpa Bobby, romping her way around his jungle of car parts and old books. She has dirty blonde hair like her mother and green eyes like her father. Annie doesn’t understand all the pain her ‘Daddy’ goes through, but she loves him with all her heart.

Castiel Novak: Age 24, Dr. Castiel Novak was one of the brightest people in his doctorate class, graduating at the age of 17. Since then, Castiel leads a humble life, most of his money going towards nonprofit organizations. He lives across the hall of Dean and Annie Winchester but has never spoken to the young family. 

Sam Winchester: Age 18 and born as Samuel, Sam (or Sammy as Dean likes to call him) is a bright student, having been accepted into Stanford University with a full-ride into their law program. Growing up, he always looked up to his older brother, Dean. After their biological father, John, tossed him out for wanting to pursue higher education at the age of 13, both Dean and Bobby helped the young man with his dream. He feels awful leaving his brother and niece back home in Sioux Falls, but he knew he needed to leave behind everything that happened to him.

Bobby Singer: Age 53, Bobby, born Robert Steven Singer, filled the spot of “Dad” in Dean and Sam’s life. After losing his wife and unborn baby in a car accident, Bobby never officially remarried, instead, he found his new love in a widowed bartender and decided to take in his ex-best friend’s, John Winchester’s, sons. Despite his disappointment in Dean’s young fatherhood, he knows that Annie saved the male’s life.

Ellen Harvelle: The widowed owner of “The Roadhouse”, Ellen lost her husband and daughter in a bad storm. She met Bobby in the bar and briefly met John after he dumped his kids on her to pursue a night of drinking. She loves the boys and Annie very much and wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

Bela Talbot: Annie’s mother and Dean’s ex-girlfriend. She is originally from the Uk and made the long trip to the United States in order to study. She became pregnant at the age of 18 and promised Dean that she would carry to term as long as she had no involvement in the child’s life. She will sometimes cyberstalk Dean and often considers leaving a message for him and his daughter. Annie does not know who she is.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there was Friday. Fridays were his busiest day that consisted of his bar shift ending at 6 only for him to be at the garage at 8. After he left around 5:30, he had a night shift at the motel that started around 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, updates will be fast.
> 
> the title is from episode 1.9 "Home"
> 
> song, in the beginning, is Black Water by The Doobie Brothers.

_Old black water, keep on rolling. Mississippi moon won’t-_

Classic rock music bounced around the metal walls of the barn turned garage. Dean Winchester slid out from underneath an old pickup, wrench in hand. He got to his feet, setting the tool down in order to take a swig of water. With a sigh, he checked his phone. He had about 45 minutes before he had to leave to get ready for his next job. He turned the radio down and went to the washroom. He scrubbed his hands, frowning at the grease-stained skin and the perpetual state of black his fingers were in. He grabbed a rag and dried his hands, applying a bandaid where the skin cracked and bled.

Dean began to put his tools away as he thought of his schedule for the week. Tomorrow and Sunday he had one shift at the bar and that was it. Monday, he worked at the garage and took the night shift at the motel. Tuesday he had an early shift at the garage, had a few hours to nap, then had to head to the bar to keep until Wednesday when he had to be at the garage at seven. Wednesday evening he got to have a movie night with his daughter and got to catch up on sleep. Thursday he had a shift at the garage at nine but had to be at the bar by 10 pm. Then there was Friday. Fridays were his busiest day that consisted of his bar shift ending at 6 only for him to be at the garage at 8. After he left around 5:30, he had a night shift at the motel that started around 7.

The young male was wrapped up in his thought, calculating in his head how much money he had to put away for bills, send to his brother in California, set aside for his daughter’s college fund, as well as groceries and a billion other things. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, head thumping against his toolbox with exhaustion.

“Daddy, Daddy!” A high-pitched voice chirped, the sound echoing in the garage. He looked up as tiny hands grabbed for a grease-stained shirt. All the fatigue left as Dean chuckled and set his rag down, scooping a young girl into his arms. “Annie!” He said back, brushing a few blonde locks out of her eyes. “Did Grandma Ellen braid your hair? It looks very pretty.” The father mused as he pressed a kiss to the soft, pale skin. 

“Yes! Everyone in my kindergarten said it looked pretty, except for Ben.” The child’s face screwed down in a frown. “He said I looked like Rapunzel.” Dean couldn’t help the laugh that passed his lips. His daughter was probably the oddest girl in Sioux Falls, let alone her kindergarten class. Instead of Barbie dolls, she played with matchbox cars and read the old books at her Grandpa Bobby’s house.

“Well, did you tell Ben that you could still kick his butt?” Dean asked as he flicked the lights off in the garage. Annie nodded as she ran ahead. She turned, hiking boots kicking up dust in the junkyard.

“He said girls don’t know how to fight but I told him that my Daddy was the best fighter in the world!” Annie said, green eyes bright with admiration and fire. Dean laughed harder as he shook his head. “That’s my girl.” He cooed before scooping her up. The little girl burst into a fit of shrieks and giggles as her father carried her back towards the old house of Dean’s boss.

The squirming girl wriggled harder as a familiar figure came into view on the front porch. “Grandpa!” She cried as Dean put her on the ground. She ran to the old man, giggling as he grunted when she hugged him. “Hi, Annie, did your Daddy finish the car he was working on?” Bobby Singer, owner of Singer Automotive and Dean’s adoptive father asked. Annie nodded, more pieces of blonde hair falling from her braid. Dean sighed, a smile lighting up his face.

“I’m not quite finished yet, hopefully, the part I need will be in tomorrow.” Dean checked his watch as the trio made it into the dining room. He snagged a cookie before letting out a sigh. “I have about twenty minutes before I leave for work.” Bobby frowned, shaking his head as he rubbed the dirt off of his granddaughter’s cheek. 

“You’re always working, aren’t ya, boy. Where is it tonight?” Dean frowned, somewhat ashamed. “The motel, I work night shift manager tonight. Is it okay if Ann-” Bobby hushed the boy, gentle brown eyes meeting tired green ones.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Bobby said as he sent Annie off to play. He leaned against the counter and watched his son. “You look exhausted.” He commented, voice quieter. Dean looked up, picking the baked good in his hands to bits. 

“I feel exhausted. I slept an hour this morning before coming here.” The young man explained, eyes darting to the hallway where the Spongbob theme began to play. “You know I hate working so much, you know how much I want to be here for her but-” Bobby cut the young male off with a raised hand.

“I know, idjit,” Bobby said as he ran his hand down his wrinkled face. “I’ll call Ellen, ask her to pick up some of Annie’s clothes from your place.” Dean smiled and got up from the table. “Go kiss your daughter goodnight and get to work, you’re going to be late.” 

“I will, thanks, Dad,” Dean said, laughing as Bobby waved him off. After a few minutes, Bobby heard the screen door slam. Bobby turned to the sink and began to wash the few dishes by hand. He heard the roar of the Impala’s engine and the sound of cartoons blaring in the background before he shook his head with a sigh.

“What am I gonna do with that boy.”

“Grandpa?” A soft voice said, sadness in its tone. Bobby turned and smiled at his granddaughter. “Yes, Annie?” The girl took a few steps forward and stared at her socked feet. 

“Is Daddy okay?” Bobby sighed and crouched by the young girl, brushing back the loose strands of gold. “Your Daddy will be just fine, he’s just a little sleepy. Run along now, go watch your cartoons. Dinner will be done soon.” The older male said with an easy smile. Annie nodded and dashed to the other room, just as another episode started. Bobby got back to his feet and sat at the table, eyes catching a glimpse of the setting sun that painted his kitchen in an orangey glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are not needed but very appreciated.


	3. Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s see, bills, bills, more bills, oh Annie! You have a card from your Uncle Sammy!” Dean said, shaking his head comically at his daughter’s enthusiastic reaction; it was always a good day when Uncle Sammy wrote. The next thing Dean saw was a medical magazine addressed to one Dr. Castiel Novak.  
> “Well this isn’t ours is it?” Dean said cheekily. Annie shook her head, blonde locks bouncing. “Let’s go return it, love. It looks like Dr. Novak lives right across the hall from us.” Dean closed the P.O box and took Annie’s hand as they began the walk to the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is taken from episode 2.15
> 
> Dr. Novak is introduced in his chapter and his nickname will be Cas because that is how it's spelled, and that's period.

Dean hummed as he pulled the door to his apartment complex open. He smiled as he watched his daughter skip ahead to their mailbox. When the male got there, he unlocked the box and lifted the girl up so she could reach. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Annie said as she reached her little hand into the box. Dean chuckled and put the girl down, ruffling her hair as he looked through his mail.

“Let’s see, bills, bills, more bills, oh Annie! You have a card from your Uncle Sammy!” Dean said, shaking his head comically at his daughter’s enthusiastic reaction; it was always a good day when Uncle Sammy wrote. The next thing Dean saw was a medical magazine addressed to one Dr. Castiel Novak.

“Well this isn’t ours is it?” Dean said cheekily. Annie shook her head, blonde locks bouncing. “Let’s go return it, love. It looks like Dr. Novak lives right across the hall from us.” Dean closed the P.O box and took Annie’s hand as they began the walk to the third floor.

“Can I hold my card while we go, Daddy?” The child asked, face lighting up with innocent joy. Dean nodded and handed her the light pink envelope, smiling at her happiness.

When the duo made it to the third floor, Dean walked to the door across from theirs and knocked. Annie squeezed her dad’s hand as the door swung open. There stood a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He stood a few inches shorter than Dean and was dressed in a worn flannel and dark sweatpants. He was gorgeous.

“Yes?” A deep voice said, the sound sending a tremor down Dean’s spine. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Thankfully, his fearless daughter beat him to it.

“Are you Dr. Novak?” Annie asked, dropping her father’s hand. The man, Castiel, crouched, nodding as his eyes met the child’s.

“I am, and who are you?” He asked face lit up with a gentle smile.

“Annie Winchester and this is my Daddy. His name is Dean except I’m not allowed to call him that.” Annie beamed at the man before looking up at Dean. “Daddy show him!” The young girl insisted. Dean cleared his throat, nodding.

“Right, um, some of your mail got mixed up in ours.” He said, handing the doctor his magazine. “You’re a doctor?” Castiel nodded and took the magazine. He held it up and gave a nod of appreciation.

“Yes, thank you for this. I have to update some equipment at my office.” Castiel mused with a smile. Dean nodded and handed his keys to his daughter. “Annie, why don't you go unlock the door and pick out our movie for tonight, the pizza will be here soon.” The girl nodded and skipped across the hall. Dean watched her get into the apartment safe before turning back to the doctor. 

“Sorry about her, Annie is very out there,” Dean said, green eyes soft with adoration. Castiel chuckled and leaned against his doorframe.

“It’s okay, she’s a pretty remarkable kid. You and your girlfriend must be very proud.” Dean did a double-take.

“Oh, I don’t have a girlfriend, it’s just Annie and me.” He said, arms crossing defensively across his chest. Castiel flushed, clearly embarrassed by his mistake.

“My apologies Dean, I just assumed that-”

“It’s cool man, don’t worry. Look, Annie and I are gonna watch a movie and eat some pizza, care to join us?” The young male offered with a gentle smile. The doctor nodded and held the magazine up. 

“Let me go put this up and turn the lights off.” He said with a smile before disappearing into his apartment.

Dean had never heard his apartment so full of life. Annie and Cas (a nickname Dean had given the doctor in his head), had laughed at every corny joke that Spongebob and his pink friend had made. A near-empty pizza sat at the coffee table as the end of the movie began to play. Annie sang along to the Goofy Goober Rock song as Dean began to clean up the mess from dinner. As he was rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, he heard footsteps approach. 

"Do you need any help, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and smiled. “No, I got it, thanks though.” He murmured back. He turned to face the doctor and sighed. It was just a tall tale, but his mother had always believed in love at first sight.

“Um, Annie fell asleep, should I take her to her bedroom?” Dean snapped back into focus and shook his head. “I got her, don’t worry. She tends to fall asleep at the end of her movie nights.” The male said with an exhausted sigh. Castiel nodded and took a step closer as Dean dried his hands.

“Thank you for inviting me over, I had a lovely night.” He murmured softly, reaching up to brush away some shaggy locks out of Dean’s eyes. “I hope that we could do it again sometime.” The doctor mused with a smile. Dean flushed, heart racing at the other's touch.

“Of course,” The mechanic replied, taking a step towards the other male. His eyes dilated as they met Castiel’s. “I-” He swallowed and licked his lips. “I think Annie really enjoyed your company as well.” Castiel let out a light chuckle before he cupped Dean’s face in his hands.

“You are one remarkable man, Dean Winchester.” He breathed before connecting their lips. Dean gasped in the kiss, eyes widening before closing. It felt as if time stood still yet Dean’s heart was racing.

“Daddy?” A sleepy voice asked. Dean broke the kiss, face dark with embarrassment as he faced his still half-asleep daughter.

“Yes, baby?” He asked, chest rising and falling quickly. Annie approached the two men, arms extended towards Dean. He picked her up, humming as the girl buried her face in his throat.

“I’m sorry, Cas, can-”

“I got it, don’t worry. Have a good night.” The doctor said before flashing a gentle smile at the other male. “See you tomorrow, Dean.” He mused before leaving the small kitchen. Dean sighed as he looked down at his now sleeping daughter.

“Looks like it’s bedtime.” He murmured before taking his daughter to her bedroom.

The next morning, after Ellen had picked up Annie for school, Dean was locking up his apartment when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Dean!” The doctor’s warm, deep voice brought a warm flush to the mechanic’s cheeks. He turned and faced Castiel who was looking quite handsome in his deep blue scrubs.

“Hey, Cas. About last night.” Dean looked down at a worn part of his shoe. Castiel lifted the other’s chin, a smile on his lips.

“If this is about the kiss, I didn’t regret it.” The doctor said as he brushed his thumb over the other male’s cheek. Dean bit his cheek to keep from smiling.

“I-I didn’t either.” He muttered softly, peeking up at the other from underneath thick lashes. “I liked it, a lot.” He breathed, heart racing in his chest. His alarm went off in his pocket and he flinched in surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m going to be late for work. I’ll try to see you tonight.” Dean offered before taking off down the stairs leaving a bewildered doctor in front of his apartment.

“What’s got you happier than a kid on Christmas?” Bobby asked as Dean signed off on the completion of the car he was working on. Dean gave a dismissive sigh and shook his head.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just had a good night with Annie is all.” Ellen, who had set down a case of bottled water on the counter scoffed.

“Really? Because Annie wouldn’t shut up about a Dr. Novak who joined you two for your movie night last night.” Dean cursed in his head; leave it to his daughter to rat him out to his parents.

“Alright, yes, there was a guy. His name is Castiel Novak and he lives across the hall from us.” Dean touched his lips and looked down, smiling shyly. “We kissed, it was nice.” He breathed softly. Suddenly, warm, welcoming arms embraced him.

“I’m glad you’re finding someone new. Ever since, y’ know, Bela-” Dean froze up at the mention of his ex. He hadn’t spoken to Bela since Annie was born and even then, it was just to curse him out for ruining her body, her career, her life, everything, even though it wasn’t entirely his fault. As Ellen told him when he first found out Bela was pregnant; it takes two to tango.

“I know, Ellen, it’s just- this felt different. I know it doesn’t exist but it felt like love at first sight.” Dean said with a sigh. “It’s something my mom would tell me about when I was younger. She said it was how she fell in love with John.” Dean winced inwardly at the mention of his biological father. “This felt so real.” 

“Well, I’m happy for ya and if what Ellen said is true, then Annie seems to like him too. Tell me, when do I get to meet this Castiel Novak?” Bobby said as he pulled out a bottle for himself and for Dean. Dean shrugged and took a swig of his water.

“I don’t have a shift at the bar this weekend if you want to come over. Besides, I think Sammy’s coming home for fall break.” Ellen smiled at the offer and nodded.

“We’ll be there.” She brushed her thumb over Dean’s cheek and smiled. “Finish up your work and get some rest, I know you’re going to have a long night.” Dean took her hand and held it even closer to his face.

“I will, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are not needed, but I appreciate them nonetheless.


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He failed. He failed as an adult, as a son, as a brother, but worst of all, he failed as a father. Guilt flooded his being as he shoved his phone across the table, the device falling to the floor loudly. His forehead fell in between his arms as his warm breath made his crying worse. All he could think about was Annie. It was bad enough that she was on reduced lunches and had to be picked up by her grandmother every day, let alone that she was being raised by a single dad who had once again failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, things have gotten a lot worse where I live and my cousin's uncle passed away. I hope all of you are staying safe as you go through your days. I myself have been stuck inside doing homework, applying for scholarships, writing music, and babysitting. 
> 
> Stay safe and I love you.

Dean sighed as he ran his hands over his face. His boss at the motel, Crowley, had called him and told him that the motel had been closed due to a drug bust. Bobby and Ellen had been pleased as it meant he didn't have to stress out about working a third job on top of taking care of his daughter, but for Dean, it meant he was out of a job. His fingers tangled in his hair and he closed his eyes to keep tears from spilling over. 

He failed. He failed as an adult, as a son, as a brother, but worst of all, he failed as a father. Guilt flooded his being as he shoved his phone across the table, the device falling to the floor loudly. His forehead fell in between his arms as his warm breath made his crying worse. All he could think about was Annie. It was bad enough that she was on reduced lunches and had to be picked up by her grandmother every day, let alone that she was being raised by a single dad who had once again failed her. A soft knock interrupted his self-loathing. The male got up, sniffling and rubbing away his tears as he answered the door.

“Dean?” A familiar, rough voice said, breaking through to the green-eyed male. Warm arms wrapped around his body as Castiel held him close. Dean broke. A soft sob came from the young father’s mouth. After a few moments of the duo standing in the doorway, Dean pulled away, sniffling as he rubbed aggressively at his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you away like this.” Dean breathed, going into the kitchen to rinse his face. Castiel followed behind the man and gasped at his remark. 

“Scare me away? Dean, I’ve known you for a short time, but you can’t scare me away, and you showing me your emotions isn’t going to scare me away.” The doctor located the cups and made Dean a glass of lukewarm water. Dean took the glass and took small sips. After he was finished, Castiel led him to the couch.

“What happened?” The doctor asked, running his fingers through dirty blonde hair. Dean swallowed and stared straight ahead. When he finally did speak, it came out as a whisper.

“I failed.” He breathed, more tears threatening to build up in his eyes. “I failed Annie, Sammy, Bobby, and Ellen. I failed them all. I tried so hard, I was doing so well, I had it all down to a science. I needed that job and now-” He cut off, blinking as he struggled to find the words. “Now I’m failing Annie again.” Castiel’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean- Dean, you didn’t fail Annie.” The doctor said, brushing away a stray tear. 

“I did!” The other sobbed. “I lost my job at the motel and Sammy is coming home from fall break and I needed that job. I needed it for Sammy and for Annie.” The male began to panic, chest rising and falling quickly. Castiel sat the male up and gently rubbed his back. Slowly, Dean began to calm down.

“Dean, I thought you worked at a garage?” The doctor asked after a time. Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“I do,” Dean admitted, somewhat shameful. “I had three jobs. I work at Bobby’s garage full time but take night shifts at a bar and a motel downtown. The motel is closed because of drug trafficking.” The male explained, body slouching over. “My little brother, Sammy, lives in California. He’s a law student at Stanford. The kid’s so damn smart, he got a full ride.” Dean said, chuckling at how intelligent his brother is. “But there are other expenses too. Food, travel expenses to come home, and our parents, our real parents, are out of the picture.” Dean sighed and wiped his face. 

“Bobby and Ellen are not your real parents?” Castiel asked before flushing. “I don’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Dean assured. “Yeah, Bobby and Ellen are adoptive parents. We’ve been with them for five years now, but Bobby used to be best friends with my dad.” Dean explained as he cracked his knuckles nervously. “My mom died when I was four and Sam was a few months old. It really messed up my Dad and he’s never been the same since. He tossed Sammy out when he was thirteen and naturally, I followed after my baby brother.” The male chuckled. “It’s a damn good thing, too.” Dean peered at Castiel and noticed his confusion. “A few months later Annie’s mother, Bela, was telling me she was pregnant and she was gonna get rid of it. I told her I would take the baby if she would give birth to it. That’s how I wound up a parent at the age of seventeen. If Dad saw me now, he would have my ass. God knows where he’s at now.” Dean explained. Castiel’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’re only twenty-two?” The doctor asked, awe in his voice. Dean nodded and snorted.

“Why, how old are you, doctor boy?”

“Twenty-four.” Dean’s eyes widened in shock and he whipped around to face the elder. 

“How the hell are you already a doctor?” He asked. Castiel shook his head and looked away embarrassed.

“I graduated from college at seventeen. I actually wanted to be an artist, maybe dabble in some writing, but my mother believed it was a waste of my ‘gift’.” The doctor said, putting air quotes around the word gift. He shook his head and dropped his hands. “I sound like a stuck-up ass now, don’t I?” Castiel asked. Dean took the elder’s hand and shook his head. 

“No that’s-” The younger gasped, absolutely awestruck. “That’s incredible, man! Wow, you’re super smart!” Dean gushed, pride welling in his chest. Castiel smiled and brushed a thumb over the younger’s cheek.

“That means I am smart enough to realize how magnificent you are, Dean Winchester. You raised your brother and while you yourself were still a child, took on raising your daughter without anyone else’s help.” The doctor breathed, their lips only an inch apart. “You are a righteous man.” Castiel murmured before connecting their lips. Dean was washed with sweet cleansing air as they kissed, fireworks going off in his head. Castiel pushed them back, Dean’s back resting against the arm of the couch. Skilled hands ran up the mechanic’s chest from underneath the cotton t-shirt.” Dean broke away for a moment, lips brushing against Castiel’s. “Not here, my bedroom.” Dean breathed.

Dean was in pure ecstasy by the time his back hit his mattress. Cas’s lips were brushing over every inch of his skin. Dean’s mouth parted in a soft moan as fingers danced across his skin. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside before his hands slid underneath Castiel’s. He removed the offensive piece of clothing and threw it away before running his hands down the elder’s back. Castiel smiled down at the other.

“You are stunning, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” The doctor whispered as he worked Dean’s flannel sleep pants down his legs, exposing his naked body. Castiel hummed, the already gravely voice was somehow deeper. Dean swallowed, he didn’t think that was physically possible. Dean’s eyes fluttered close as soft lips pressed against his warm skin, kisses stopping at his balls. Warm-green eyes lit up with the fire of desire, muscles clenching as sensations burned inside of him.

“C-Cas,” The younger moaned, voice vibrating through the walls. The doctor began to suck on his cock, leaving Dean a mess. Worn, callused fingers raked into dark, messy locks. The elder bobbed his head, Dean’s eyes rolling back in absolute pleasure. When the doctor pulled away, he pulled his own shirt over his head, abdominal muscles flexing lightly as he connected his pink lips to Dean’s. Dean gasped, tasting his own salty precum on the elder’s lips. When the two pulled apart, blue met green.

“More,” Dean breathed as his hands reached down to the strings of Castiel’s sweatpants. The doctor shimmied out of the dark fabric, smirking as Dean’s hands caressed his naked thighs. Between passionate kisses and soft touches, Castiel found a bottle of lube and began to work the younger male open with his fingers. When Dean felt he was prepared enough, he grabbed the doctor’s hand and nodded. Castiel gave a knowing smile and began to push into the mechanic’s hole. 

Tears began to leak out of the corner of Dean’s green eyes as he was stretched. As Cas kissed away the tears, the pain melted into pleasure. “I won’t move until you’re ready, love.” The doctor murmured softly. Dean nodded, giving Cas the confirmation He gasped as the elder moved. Curses passed the soft pink lips before they were cut off by gentle kisses. Dean’s blunt nails scraped down the elder’s back leaving long, red marks down his back. Castiel’s hand reached between their hot, sweaty bodies and began to jerk Dean’s cock, a loud moan erupting from the mechanic’s chest. The room around them was filled with the sounds of soft moans, sloppy kisses, and the rhythm of skin slapping skin. Dean’s breath was short as he grew close to his release.

“Cas, I’m-” The doctor cut him off with a messy kiss.

“Cum for me, baby,” Castiel said, voice deep. As Dean spilled over into the doctor’s hand. Cas came right after him, his own moan vibrating through the walls and into Dean’s chest. 

Their breath mixed as they both came down from their highs, Cas leaning into the younger. He connected their lips once more as Castiel pulled out, his cum dripping out. “Let me get a cloth to clean you up. Where is your bathroom?” Dean let out a sigh as he nodded to the door. 

“Across the hall, the washcloths are underneath the sink.” He murmured, wincing as he tried to make himself comfortable. Cas nodded, planting a gentle kiss to the male’s head before he disappeared into the hallway. When he made it back, he had a warm washcloth in his hand and began to gently wipe at the younger’s opening. Cas sighed as he finished. “I’m clean, I hope you are too.” The doctor said softly. Dean nodded and laid on his side. Cas placed the cloth in a hamper and crawled into bed next to the male.

“That was, amazing.” Castiel murmured to an already half-unconscious Dean. The younger nodded and laced their fingers together. 

“Will you come over tomorrow? My brother is coming home from California tomorrow and I’m having a family dinner.” Dean mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “It’ll be me and Annie and Sammy and Bobby and Ellen.” Castiel smiled brightly and nodded. 

“I will be there.” The doctor said, nodding. Dean mumbled something back ushering a chuckle from the elder. Cas pressed a kiss to the younger male’s head and hummed. “Sleep love, I’ll be here when you wake.”

  
  


Dean woke up to the sound of loud giggles and the smell of cooking bacon. He sat up, wincing at the soreness in his back. The mechanic swung his legs over the side of the bed, grimacing at the dirtiness he felt and debated taking a shower before leaving his room. Finally, his hunger won, ushering Dean to pull his pajama bottoms on and slowly limp his way to the kitchen. Annie sat at the table gigging and coloring as she sang along to Queen songs as Cas stood at the oven, frying eggs and bacon. Dean smiled and leaned against the hallway wall, swallowing back the butterflies that filled his stomach at the domestic display. When Annie saw her dad standing in the hall, she sprung out of her chair and ran over. 

“Daddy!” She cried, launching herself at the male. Dean beamed and picked the girl up, trying to hide the wince of pain that followed. 

“Good morning, baby girl. Did you sleep well?” Dean asked as he walked to the table. He placed Annie back in her seat and sat next to her. 

“Oh yes, Daddy! Mr. Cas woke me up with bacon smells like how you do, Daddy!” Dean chuckled as he kissed the girl's head. Annie went back to her picture as Cas brought over a plate for each of them. The male sat next to Dean and pressed a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Sorry if it was too much last night.” Cas murmured as he placed two pain pills next to the younger’s plate and smiled. “Eat up,” He said before picking up his own fork. Dean took a few bites before popping the pills into his mouth, chasing them down with some orange juice.

“Annie, when you’re done, we have to get dressed and ready for dinner tonight. Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Sammy are coming over!” Dean said, face lighting up. The girl’s reaction was comical as she bounced in her seat. 

“UNCLE SAMMY!” She cheered before she began to take fast bites. “I gotta hurry, wanna see Uncle Sammy.” Dean placed a hand on the girl’s back and frowned.

“Slow down, baby. You’ll choke. Uncle Sammy won’t be home for a few more hours.” Annie pouted and ate at a normal pace.

“Okay Daddy, sorry Daddy.” Dean smiled and kissed her head.

“It’s okay, angel. How about Daddy makes Ten Vegetable soup and biscuits tonight. We can have pie for dessert.” The girl lit up once more. After she finished her plate, she scampered off to her bedroom. Dean smiled and relaxed against the elder. Castiel chuckled and kissed the dark blonde hair before taking their plates to the sink. He rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. When the doctor made it back to the younger, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Dean smiled when they pulled away. Down the hall, Annie called for Dean, the girl wanting to get dressed.

“I should go back to my place and get ready. If you need help with dinner, text me.” Castiel purred softly, leaving the mechanic with one last kiss before leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudus are not necessary but completely appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are not needed, but I appreciate them nonetheless.


End file.
